


Bite

by heros_wings



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun accidentally turns Jaejoong into a vampire. Slight JaeChun. Slight HoMin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

"What's that?" Changmin scowled a groaning lump in Yoochun's bed from where he stood in the doorway.

Yoochun, who had been whispering to the lump, toppled off the bed with a startled yell.

The lump moaned out a pained, "Yoochunni-ie," and stretched out a pale hand, grabbing at nothing as Yoochun jumped up. He moved in front of Changmin, only partially blocking his view of the whining pile of sheets.

"What is that?" he repeated, a growl creeping into his voice.

"Uh...well..." he stepped forward with an anxious smile, keeping a wary eye on Changmin's pointed teeth, as he closed the door behind him. Unfortunately it also put him about 6 inches closer to Changmin's fangs.

"N-nothing much...er...got a...friend over..."

"Your room smells like blood."

"Y-yeah..." he laughed nervously as another soft moan called for him behind the door. "H-how about that..."

In hindsight, Yoochun knew he probably should have...at least taken Jaejoong to Junsu's place...

 _Or not at all_ , said a voice suspiciously similar to Changmin's.

Or that.

He should have turned down Jaejoong a month ago, when he turned up at the bar he worked at. But he couldn't. Jaejoong smelled like vanilla and cigarettes and too much whiskey and something Yoochun wanted to bite into.

In fact, he thought almost defiantly, Changmin probably should be congratulating him. He'd only been a vampire for about 10 years, and knew older vampires who wouldn't have been able to resist Jaejoong. Yoochun had put up with him showing up _every night_ _for a_ _month_. He deserved a reward. He deserved this. He deserved Jaejoong.

"It smells like _his_ blood and _your_ blood," Changmin stepped into him, fangs bared.

Yoochun pressed against the door. He was...almost sure Changmin wouldn't actually...kill him...for turning Jaejoong. Then again he didn't expect Changmin to accidently turn _him_ 10 years ago either...

"He gave his consent...?" he tried in a small voice.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKING PAPERWORK THIS IS GOING TO BE?!"

Yoochun shrunk against the door.

It opened, and he fell into the waiting arms of a snarling Jaejoong.

"Great..." Changmin glared at Jaejoong, his eyes a little brighter than before. "Fucking _perfect."_

Jaejoong backed into the room, bringing Yoochun with him.

"I'm not going to hurt him," Changmin rolled his eyes.

Jaejoong eyed him with unmasked distrust. "I don't believe you."

Yoochun struggled to stand straight again, and turned to face Jaejoong, his hands cupping either side of his face. Jaejoong's beauty struck him so completely that any regret he might have had, disappeared instantly. His lips were full and red, skin flawlessly pale with tinges of pink from the blood Yoochun had given him just an hour ago, and his eyes, black but sparkling with the "otherness" all vampires seemed to carry with them.

"He won't..." he smiled softly. "He made me."

Far from placating Jaejoong, he only scowled and looked at Changmin with intense dislike. "He can't have you," he grabbed Yoochun's waist and held him tight like Yoochun was his favorite toy and Changmin was trying to steal him.

Changmin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I don't want him."

Yoochun snorted.

"I WAS ONLY A YEAR OLD AND FUCKING HUNGRY OK?!"

Yoochun collapsed into Jaejoong's chest with uncontrollable laughter. Most vampires turned humans out of love. Some panicked after getting carried away with feeding. Others were just assholes and turned people because they could.

Changmin was the second kind of vampire.

Yoochun didn't even remember how it happened. A sharp pain in his neck. Then he was laying on Changmin's couch, with Changmin pacing back and forth in front of him, and Junsu grimly informing him that a year old vampire taking care of a new one was like giving a baby to a 13-year-old human.

"Do you _know_ how much responsibility it is to take care of a new vampire?!" Changmin lectured, as Yoochun regained his senses and turned in Jaejoong's arms, which were still fastened protectively him. "You have to feed him, and teach him not to fucking _kill_ people by accident and–"

He cut himself off as Jaejoong sunk into Yoochun's shoulder with a content sigh.

"...not do that..." Changmin finished, scowling as Yoochun winced at the sudden pain.

Once it dulled into something not entirely unpleasant, he relaxed against Jaejoong's chest. Ok. So...maybe Changmin was right. But...how hard could it be? Yoochun was a perfectly well behaved new vampire...mostly.

 

2 weeks later Yoochun began to wonder why any vampire would voluntarily to turn anyone. He wondered why he was stupid enough to be one of them.

"Chunnie~" Jaejoong whined, following him around the apartment, as Yoochun grabbed his coat, keys, and wallet. Jaejoong clung to his arm as he opened the door.

Patiently, Yoochun turned around, and regretted it instantly. One of the reasons he hadn't left for two weeks, was because he found it impossible to say no. It was the reason Jaejoong had been mostly feeding off him instead of the blood they kept in the fridge (which, normally, should have started after the first night).

He cupped Jaejoong's face with his hands—something that was becoming a bit of a habit.

"Jae, I have to go to work..." When Jaejoong turned his head and tried to bite into his wrist, he moved his hands to his shoulders. "I've taken two weeks off already, I'm surprised Heechul hasn't fired me yet..." he reasoned when Jaejoong pouted.

"Take me with you."

Take a two-week-old vampire in a bar full of drunk humans.

Yeah.

That was a smart idea.

"No."

"I'll be good!"

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at him, and he looked guiltily at the floor. A few days ago, Yoochun hadn't been home, and Jaejoong had beaten Changmin to the door when their neighbor knocked, asking to borrow a few eggs and maybe some sugar.

What transpired later was the vampire authority showing up at their door, and handing Changmin a ticket with a $1,000 fine for breaching the Vampire Secrecy Act and allowing a young vampire to bite into an unwilling victim.

Then they handed him the bill for the memory potion. Because real witches were hard to come by and charged more than a New York City lawyer.

Their neighbor still gave Yoochun wary looks when they passed in the hall.

Also, technically, Changmin had "grounded" Jaejoong—he wasn't supposed to leave the house for another week.

But...

Yoochun had learned he couldn't to say no to Jaejoong.

"Just don't...bite anyone."

The smile he received was enough for him to push away the doubt lingering in the back of his mind.

 

His shift started out well enough. Jaejoong sat at the far end of the bar, right where Yoochun could keep an eye on him. He smiled and flirted with a few patrons–men and women. Yoochun interfered more than once when some of them became a little too touchy.

Jaejoong fixed him with an amused smile as Yoochun shoved a beer in one man's hand with such force, the drink sloshed over the side and all over his cheap jacket.

"Sorry about that," he gave the guy a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Have one on the house." He poured another drink, and glared holes into the guy's back as he retreated.

Jaejoong leaned forward and chuckled in his ear. "And you were worried about me." He pressed a kiss to his temple and grinned when Yoochun frowned.

 

Yoochun finally began to relax as his shift neared the end. One hour left. Only one hour, and he could have Jaejoong home, in bed, and maybe Changmin wouldn't rip his throat out for taking him out.

He was humoring a pretty girl at the opposite end of the bar, graciously turning down her request to share a drink, and making her the same cocktail he had been making her all night, telling her it was on the house.

Another patron got his attention, and several more after that. It was at that time of night when everyone was just drunk enough to think it was a good idea to keep ordering more drinks.

By the time he finally looked back over to Jaejoong, he was gone.

Eyes widening, trying not to panic, he scanned the bar. Jaejoong was nowhere to be found.

Fine.

That was fine. No need to jump to conclusions. No need to panic.

Maybe Jaejoong just went to the bathroom. Or outside for a smoke.

After shouting a quick apology to Heechul, he tore out of the bar.

Jaejoong wasn't in the bathroom. He wasn't outside with the smokers either.

Then he heard it.

A startled gasp and a low moan coming from the alley.

He followed the noise.

Barely in the shadows, just beyond the yellowish light of the street lamps, a figure was slumped against Jaejoong.

He froze.

Yoochun could smell blood. A lot of it. And not all of it was human.

Jaejoong was sobbing. Apologizing and begging the stranger to be ok.

The man's mouth was clamped firmly on Jaejoong's wrist. Sucking.

His eyes widened.

Shit.

 

"It's ok..." Yoochun paced his bedroom as Jaejoong sat helplessly by the bed, eyes darting from Yoochun to the stranger now writhing uncomfortably under the covers, just as Jaejoong had only two weeks ago.

"...it's fine...Changmin won't...kill us...for this..."

"He smelled so good," Jaejoong whimpered apologetically. "I'm sorry! I didn't want him to die!"

Yoochun sighed, and walked over to hug him. "I know, Jae..."

The problem was...who ever heard of a two week old vampire making another one?

That had to be some kind of record...

"What did you say his name was again?"

Jaejoong looked guiltily at the stirring figure. "Yunho."

The apartment shook as the door slammed closed.

Jaejoong and Yoochun looked at each other.

They were definitely going to die.

The only question was, who Changmin was going to kill first, and how slowly.

"YOU MADE ANOTHER FUCKIN–!"

His eyes landed on the figure on the bed, taking the tanned skin, bow-shaped lips, dyed-brown hair, and handsome face.

"Get out."

Confused, but somewhat relieved Changmin hadn't killed him upon entering the room, Yoochun asked, "W-what–?"

Striding forward, Changmin grabbed Yoochun and Jaejoong, and unceremoniously tossed them out of the bedroom. He pointed at Jaejoong, who looked torn between confusion, relief, and terror.

"You are not to leave the apartment for another year. And you–" he pointed at Yoochun "–are filling out every single piece of fucking paperwork."

Yoochun gaped at him.

"What–"

"–and _that–_ " he jabbed his finger over his shoulder at Yunho. "–is now mine."

The door slammed shut.

Yoochun stared at the door before looking back at Jaejoong. "So...paperwork..."

Wide-eyed and still shaken, Jaejoong nodded. "Paperwork..."


End file.
